


Contrarii

by MR01



Series: Eros [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bachelorette Party, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sherlock's Violin, Some Plot, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "You owe me and I-" She looks down at Sherlock who smiles at her before staring at him with so much love, he briefly wondered if it's due to drugs.Up until he places an open mouthed kiss on her skin. "I own him." And Mycroft is definitely convinced that in the moments that really matter, his little brother's whole existence belongs to the glorious dominatrix.





	Contrarii

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Sherlock'

* * *

What has Mycroft walking towards one of his own guest rooms is the sounds of a violin being played expertly.

This is a bachelor/bachelorette party combination not a music recital.

Okay he's a little tipsy. He thinks he kissed Greg Lestrade or maybe it was John Watson.

Whoever it was they kissed him back. That's all that matters. Thinking they were probably worse off then he is currently.

Walking clumsily up his stairs. Anthea catching his eye as she talks to Molly. 

A pair of dicks make up both their glasses and party hats.

He thinks he wants to put one on and drink some more because he doesn't want to sober up right now.

Mycroft called the rest of the week off to celebrate in this joyous occasion of his brother getting married.

Was the bride to be his first option in marital material? 

A glance at her day job making him give a resounding no.

A look at her charisma, knowledge and overwhelming set of skills. Well, that made him reconsider.

Even someone as blind as a bat could see Sherlock's all consuming attraction to _the woman._

The only one for him or he and John, so called her.

If soulmates exist then Sherlock Holmes most definitely found his in her.

* * *

He had been in the middle of knocking on the door when it just happens to open up for him.

Or so he had assumed up until he looked at his hands in mild concentration and some concerns.

He had not thought he was that drunk to begin with yet here he is.

"Well I for one, certainly didn't expect to ever see this."

Blinking a few times to make the image of his completely naked and unashamedly delectable looking brother on his knees, waiting patiently for his breathtakingly striking mistress.

His pupils blown, long-thick dick leaking pre-cum.

Soaked in sweat and her fluids mixed with his. Fuck. 

Mycroft wants Sherlock's dick in his mouth right now.

Things get even better or in his case worse as he notices the incriminating evidence that his little brother gets off on pain.

As he takes into account that his body littered with thin red marks from the riding crop she has in her capable hands.

It made him _want._ Things he of all people most definitely shouldn't.

Sherlock had stopped playing his violin, setting it and it's bow aside and away from his mess.

"Hey My, isn't she absolutely divine." Sherlock slurred the words as he licked his lips. Eyes trying hard to focus on anywhere but her sex.

That was the rule. He would not break it. Having cum three times now he thinks he wants a small break.

Being punished once and a half times for it. Teased and deliciously tortured the others.

His still hard and leaking cock is begging to differ.

"Well don't just stand there. Either get out or come in. Leave or join us. Tonight Mycroft Holmes, I'm giving you no other options."

Her words ring in his ears as Sherlock mumbled a 'what'. Still trying his best to look at the perfectly polished floor.

* * *

Mycroft stepped into the room. Undoing his tie and belt without problems. 

His erection quite visible to both of the bare inhabitants in the middle of the room.

"Strip. Get on your knees." Her voice having come up like it was nothing but plain and simple, absolute law. Is now the polar opposite. It's soothing. 

Gentle. Pure honey as she spoke to his little brother. "Sherlock, stay as you are."

He nods. Mycroft can see him smile. A look of besotted love to him from the corner of his eye.

"Why should I be here exactly?" Mycroft knows he walked in and will remain here of his own violation. He wants this.

Them both. This moment is picture perfect in his book. A real gift.

Still he continues to undress. Setting his clothes aside. Trying to keep things organized.

"You owe me and I-" She looks down at Sherlock who smiles at her before staring at him with so much love, he briefly wondered if it's due to drugs.

Up until he places an open mouthed kiss on her skin. "I own him." And Mycroft is definitely convinced that in the moments that really matter, his little brother's whole existence belongs to the glorious dominatrix.

Shaking fingers grasp are his hair. Pulling Sherlock's hair, pushing his head up to face the ceiling.

"This will be the last time, I promise. And since for the most part you've been such a good boy I will let you choose your reward."

His eyes meet her in an instant. Mycroft looking at them both as if mesmerized.

Sherlock looks at him then and wipes a hand over his face.

"I want to take you from behind. Have my brother take you from the front. I want to see if you can handle it. Us both, together. That is my request..do you accept it?"

Irene stares at them both in silence. Seeming to think it over.

Sherlock would stay in his position until she made up her mind or made him a counter offer. He was a little bad.

He owns it. Getting off easy because he has always been her soft spot.

Pressure point.

Her doing this for him would be awfully generous, he knows that.

Whatever she decides, he will definitely repay her in kind.

"Alright then. Get me ready for you." She blows him a kiss as he crawled towards her.

Irene setting her riding crop aside. Still close at hand if they get a little naughty.

Mycroft following shortly after. Having taken the lovely view into account.

Knowing that for as long as he lives and no matter what happens. He will always remember this night as the best in his life.

* * *

"Oh..mhm, yeah! Ah, fuck!" Sherlock is eating her ass as Mycroft eats her out. Both competing to out do the other whilst still trying to take care of her.

Irene thinks she's clearly got the best karma in the universe in this moment as skilled tongues and fingers are working her open and teasing.

Fucking her without mercy. Like they have both thought about it for countless nights and this isn't a spur of the moment meeting.

She doesn't last long. Tries to warn them to no avail since they keep going.

Riding it out as they steady her as best as they can.

Needing a minute or two she moves to sit on the bed. 

Catching sight of Mycroft saying some words yet it is Sherlock who initiates the kiss between them.

Passion evident between them. Something like breathing after a long while of not is what she thinks about as she watches them continue.

Mycroft's touch is something exploring, delicate while Sherlock's is demanding, hungry.

They then turn to look at her. Neither having forgotten her involvement or presence for an instant.

The room would be freezing to the touch if it weren't for their activities here.

She feels whiffs of cool air coming from the vents making her feel better.

Walking towards them she hands them both a condom. Instructing them to place it on each-other with their mouths.

At first it's a little comical. Them finding out the hard way that okay, it's easier said than done.

Still once they get the hang of it after some pointers from her they are clearly grateful.

It's Sherlock that enters her first. Moving into her slowly. Taking his time and effort into making this something she enjoys.

Kissing the side of her neck as he mumbled encouraging nothings. Saying that he loves her.

Waiting, watching Mycroft as he follows by example. Being a little more seasoned and well learned in the area he does a great job.

The pace they set starts off a chain reaction of fireworks in her mind. Her body aching for more as they comply readily.

Moving quicker after some time and kissing her everything.

Grabbing her breasts, biting her neck and gripping her hair. Calling her name.

Moaning and giving up groans of pleasure, complimenting her as well as listing adorations.

Sherlock's fingers interlacing with hers as he makes eye contact with Mycroft. Meeting his thrusts until he cannot bear it anymore.

Coming hard. Waiting for her to finish before he pulls out. Gentle as he calls her name.

Tossing the used condom into the garbage can. Watching with presition as Mycroft does the same.

Pulling her sweaty body next to him he kisses her forehead suggesting that they take a shower.

There's one located adjacent to the room anyway.

Mycroft gives them some privacy. Sneaking out of the room saying that he will bring them towels and some nightclothes.

He wonders if something similar to this will ever happen again.

Or if it was just an alcohol induced rendezvous they will never again speak on or try. Even as wonderful as it was.

Still he feels the taste of Sherlock's tongue in his mouth. The lingering pressure of her body against his skin.

He's sobered up enough to know that he will definitely take himself in hand by the morning and for the foreseeable future even though nothing else comes of this.

Smiling to himself he wishes the lovely couple a great life together.


End file.
